<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In Want of a Husband by HarryFreakingPotter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26118835">In Want of a Husband</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarryFreakingPotter/pseuds/HarryFreakingPotter'>HarryFreakingPotter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Alice by Heart - Sheik/Sater/Sater &amp; Nelson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, M/M, Pride and Prejudice References, pride and prejudice au, yall know the story theyll be happy eventually</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:54:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>491</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26118835</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarryFreakingPotter/pseuds/HarryFreakingPotter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The first proposal scene from p&amp;p except its dodgefred and they do like each other theyre just pissed</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>dodgefred (eeventually)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In Want of a Husband</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Alfred had thought being proposed to might be a little less… awkward, to put it mildly. After the last time with Angus, he’d half hoped everyone else would have been scared off. At least then his mother could focus on helping Clarissa out with Mamie, instead of trying to find her wayward son someone stupid enough to take him on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So when he’d fled to Alice’s house she’d inherited following Angus’ mysterious death on their wedding night, he’d rather been hoping for some peace and quiet. Clearly that was too much to ask for.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, as Dodgy paced a path into the floor, Alfred couldn’t help but feel a little sorry for the poor man. He obviously had no clue of the depth of Alfred’s affections, or rather the lack thereof. Still, it had started rather sweet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, however, he was beginning to get angry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Although, of course, there will be a terrible commotion upon our wedding. One can hardly expect to escape it, what with the inevitable problem of my marrying so far below my station, and into your family.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alfred felt the last of his resolve melt away, and he stood. “You have forgotten, sir, that I have given no answer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dodgy scoffed, waving away the thought almost lazily. “Of what answer could there be but acceptance?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is a great deal too presumptuous, Mr. Dawkins.” Alfred settled wearily back into his chair, contemplating his next words. “I- I believe the proper etiquette in this situation is to express a sense of obligation for the sentiments avowed, however unequally they are returned. However, I must speak the truth, and I will not perjure myself with half-truths and wily evasions. I have no feelings of the sort towards you that I can accept myself, for various grievances against myself and those I love, and as such I cannot possibly accept your offer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dodgy’s face turned redder at every word, and he took several deep breaths, evidently trying to compose himself. His temper got the better of him, and he wheeled suddenly upon the other boy, anger blazing in his eyes. “You claim I have done wrongs against you? You will throw away a lifetime of happiness for perceived slights of which I have no recollection?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you deny your part in sabotaging my sister’s relationship with Miss Van Eysen?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mamie made the ultimate decision by herself, Mr Hallam. You must realize that her and your sister would make an impossible pairing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He snorted. “Oh, so it’s perfectly acceptable for you to marry ‘so far below your station’ but not for them? They love each other, truly, and you’ve somehow persuaded your friend differently, and for that I can never forgive you, even if I do wish to marry you! I can not and I will not!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And as he stormed away, Alfred thought he could hear a faint aborted sob from behind him. Or perhaps it was just the wind.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>leave a comment down below! this is part of my tumblr request thing, so head over to brilligbraelig of you want me to write something!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>